Brisé
by Worz
Summary: Aimer quelqu'un, c'est aussi accepter de le laisser partir s'il est plus heureux sans vous, qu'avec vous. Peeta force Katniss à rester chez lui, chez "eux", sous prétexte d'un amour révolu. Katniss trompe Peeta avec Cato depuis bien trop d'années. [PDV Peeta.] [OS.] [Cato/Katniss]


**Résumé :**

Aimer quelqu'un, c'est aussi accepter de le laisser partir s'il est plus heureux sans vous, qu'avec vous. Peeta force Katniss à rester chez lui, chez 'eux', sous prétexte d'un amour révolu. Katniss trompe Peeta avec Cato depuis bien trop d'années. **PDV Peeta**.

 **Chapitre unique – OS**

Un jour, on m'a dit que l'amour c'était beau. J'ai toujours cru que c'était vrai, que l'amour ça ne pouvait qu'être beau.

Je m'étais trompé.

L'amour, ça détruit bien plus souvent que ça ne rend heureux. Et moi, l'amour m'a consumé un peu plus chaque jour, au fil du temps qui passait. Des jours, des mois, puis des années.

.

Au début, tout allait bien. Moi et Katniss venions d'emménager dans une belle villa en bordure de plage. Le mariage était programmé pour bientôt, on était heureux. Je crois.

.

– _Peeta ! cria-t-elle._

 _Je me dépêchai de poser le carton que j'avais dans les mains dans la chambre._ Notre _chambre, notai-je avec un sourire satisfait. Après, je passai la porte et dévalai les escaliers qui me séparaient de ma future femme. Katniss. Nous nous étions rencontrés en deuxième année de lycée, et on ne s'était plus quittés depuis. Je l'aimais comme un fou, jamais je ne l'abandonnerai. Et bientôt, nos vies seraient unies pour toujours._

 _J'avais hâte._

– _Oui mon amour ? m'enquis-je avec un sourire béat._

 _Ses sourcils bruns étaient froncés, comme souvent, et ses yeux d'un gris clair si particulier fixaient la feuille qu'elle avait dans les mains avec un certain agacement. Elle remarqua ma présence sitôt ma phrase lâchée, et fit une grande enjambée dans ma direction, pour finir par agiter la feuille sous mon nez._

– _Regarde Peeta, c'est toutes les préparations pour le mariage ! Je te préviens : ce n'est pas parce que je suis une fille que je vais m'amuser à tout faire toute seule ! T'as intérêt à m'aider ! fulmina-t-elle._

 _Je levai les yeux au ciel. Comme si j'allais la laisser tout organiser ! Je l'aimais beaucoup, mais pas au point de vouloir un incendie le jour de mon mariage._

 _._

Me souvenir de cet épisode de ma vie m'arracha un sourire. Si j'avais su, j'aurais tout organisé moi-même plutôt que de faire appel à cette maudite agence de préparation.

Mes mains commencèrent à trembler, de colère ou de désespoir je ne savais pas, aussi les mis-je dans les poches de mon jean. Je fermai les yeux, tâchant de respirer lentement pour me calmer.

.

– _Tu es sûr ? grogna-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. C'est assez cher les agences de préparation pour les mariages…_

– _Mais oui ! la coupai-je avec entrain. Je veux que notre mariage soit parfait, le prix n'a pas d'importance._

 _Katniss continua de me regarder avec son regard lourd de reproche, et légèrement hésitant. Je souris, parce que je savais qu'un rien pourrait la faire craquer._

– _Laisse-moi faire, chuchotai-je en prenant son visage en coupe et en l'embrassant passionnément._

 _Le baiser dura un temps. Trop long, ou trop court. A vrai dire je n'en avais aucune idée, tout s'arrêtait quand j'étais avec elle._

– _OK, soupira-t-elle vaincue._

 _._

Ça avait été la plus grosse erreur de toute ma vie. C'était là qu'elle l'avait rencontré. _Lui._ Celui qui faisait désormais battre son cœur, celui qui lui arrachait ses seuls sourires, celui à qui elle disait « je t'aime », celui qui n'était pas moi. Plus moi.

Je pris ma tête entre mes mains, agrippant mes cheveux et les serrant fort, à m'en faire mal. Les larmes roulaient doucement sur mes joues. Je ne les sentais pas, je ne sentais plus rien depuis qu'elle n'était plus là, mais je savais que je pleurais. Je pleurais souvent maintenant, alors qu'avant mes yeux ne reflétaient qu'une joie de vivre que tout le monde m'enviait.

Mes yeux avaient cessé de briller sans elle.

Je me torturai l'esprit, me demandant où elle était tout de suite, ce qu'elle faisait. Si _il_ était à ses côtés, si _il_ lui disait tous les mots d'amour que je ne pouvais que ravaler. J'avais tellement mal.

.

J'aurais dû comprendre que quelque chose clochait au moment où Katniss me dit qu'elle ne voulait plus se marier. Qu'elle se sentait trop jeune et qu'elle voulait attendre encore un peu. Mais j'étais trop aveuglé par mon amour pour elle, par la confiance sans limite que je lui vouais. Bien sûr que j'avais accepté sa demande immédiatement, j'étais prêt à attendre le temps qu'il faudrait, et après tout nous avions toute la vie devant nous n'est-ce pas ?

Je souris doucement. Nous _avions_ la vie devant nous, effectivement. Avant. Maintenant il n'y avait plus rien. Plus rien que mes larmes et mon désespoir.

.

Après avoir repoussé notre mariage, Katniss fut de moins en moins présente à la maison. _Notre_ maison. Celle dans laquelle j'habitai seul désormais, avec le fantôme de son souvenir pour unique compagnie. Ah, et le chat qu'elle avait laissé. Buttercup si mes souvenirs sont bons. Il lui arrivait parfois de venir se frotter contre mes jambes pour quémander de la nourriture.

Et plus les mois passèrent, moins elle rentrait les soirs. Je ne comprenais pas. Je continuais de faire comme si tout allait bien, dans le meilleur des mondes. Je continuais de me voiler la face.

Un matin, alors qu'elle criait une énième fois qu'elle partait, je l'avais suivi. C'était mal je sais, mais j'étais tellement désespéré à l'époque que je ne voyais pas d'autre option. Je sentais que notre amour m'échappait un peu plus à chaque fois qu'elle s'absentait un soir. Et elle s'absentait très souvent.

C'est la première fois que je _l'_ avais vu. Enfin, vu en dehors de l'agence de préparation de mariage qui aurait dû organiser le notre.

Au début j'étais resté stoïque alors qu' _il_ la prenait dans ses bras. Ce n'était que des amis après tout, n'est-ce pas ? Lorsque leurs lèvres s'étaient trouvées, j'avais eu l'impression de m'être pris un sceau d'eau glacée dans la figure. Comme un idiot j'étais resté planté là, caché derrière mon arbre, emmagasinant toutes sortes de détails dont mon esprit se souvient encore aujourd'hui. _Leurs lèvres qui bougent l'une contre l'autre. Ses mains, à elle, qui se perdent dans ses cheveux dorés, à lui. Ses yeux gris qui luisent d'un bonheur et d'une joie que jamais je n'avais vus._ J'avais compris que je l'avais perdue.

.

Les mois ont laissé place aux années, et tout est resté pareil. J'avais appris, en continuant de les espionner, que celui qu'elle voyait en cachette s'appelait Cato. _Cato._ Plusieurs fois j'avais eu envie de les stopper dans leurs baisers enflammés, et plusieurs fois j'avais renoncé. La peur qu'après ça elle décide de me quitter était trop forte.

Je savais qu'elle me trompait, qu'elle ne m'aimait plus, mais nous continuions de vivre ensemble. Enfin, ça c'était les jours où elles rentraient à la maison. Un par semaine peut-être ? Quand j'avais de la chance.

Je savais qu'elle savait que je savais. Après tout, même le plus idiot s'en serait rendu compte à ce stade. Mais elle continuait de faire comme si tout allait bien, de me sourire, de plaisanter avec moi. Je ne disais rien, de peur qu'elle parte. Même si elle en aimait un autre, je me refusais de la voir loin de moi.

.

Un soir, alors que je rentrai de mon travail, je _le_ vis dans le hall d'entrée. Lui, _Cato._ On s'était jugé du regard un bref instant, et il m'avait souri. Pas un sourire de celui qui vient de gagner, non. Un sourire empli de pitié et de compassion.

Ce soir là, elle était descendue avec ses valises, et les avais données à Cato.

.

 _Ses yeux me transperçaient, comme deux flammes brûlantes._

– _Tu… Tu vas où ? trouvai-je la force d'articuler d'une voix étranglée._

– _Je pars, dit-elle simplement. Peeta… C'est fini depuis longtemps, et tu le sais._

 _Oui. Oui, je le savais putain ! Mes mains se fermèrent en poing, et mon regard devint brusquement fou de rage au moment où je remarquai que Cato était toujours là. L'envie de lui refaire le portrait me démangeait, mais je ne cédais pas à cette envie animale. Ma colère partit aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée, et seules le désespoir et la peur restèrent. J'étais terrorisée à l'idée de la perdre. Je l'avais déjà perdue depuis longtemps, mais je ne pouvais pas la laisser partir. Pas comme ça !_

– _Au revoir Peeta._

 _Sa voix n'avait été qu'un murmure._

– _Katniss... Non ! hoquetai-je alors que mes yeux s'embuaient de larmes._

 _Mais ça ne servait à rien, ils étaient déjà partis._

 _._

Ça faisait près de cinq ans qu'elle était partie. Ils s'étaient mariés, je le savais, j'avais été invité. Katniss avait continué de venir me voir après ça. Des visites régulières, et au moins une par mois. Mais ce n'était pas comme avant. Ça ne serait _jamais_ comme avant.

Désormais, elle était heureuse. Avec _lui._

Mais moi, j'étais toujours là. Seul. Brisé.

.

.

* * *

 **Bonzouuur !**

 **J'ai eu la soudaine idée de cet OS, et n'ayant pas fait du Cato/Katniss depuis longtemps j'ai sauté sur l'occasion ! Et bien sûr, tant qu'à faire, je me suis défoulée sur ce bon vieux Peeta ! :D Ahhh, que de gentillesse en moi, humhum.**

 **En espérant que vous ayez passé un bon moment à me lire en tout cas :)**

 **Tchuss.**


End file.
